<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Miraculous Tales of Blue Beetle and Gatto Nero by Strings_and_Keys_97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829142">The Miraculous Tales of Blue Beetle and Gatto Nero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strings_and_Keys_97/pseuds/Strings_and_Keys_97'>Strings_and_Keys_97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, Powerpuff Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Miraculous Ladybug Fusion, Blossom and Buttercup love their sister so much, Blues, Brick and Butch just don't want their baby brother getting hurt, Bubbles just has some self-esteem issues, Chat Noir!Boomer, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Ladybug!Bubbles, Mostly Blues because I love them to death, Mostly Fluff, No Beta! We die like men!, Reds and Greens if you squint, Romantic Fluff, greens - Freeform, reds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strings_and_Keys_97/pseuds/Strings_and_Keys_97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Miraculous AU nobody asked for!</p><p>"You're so beautiful in the moonlight."</p><p>"Aww, thanks. But you do realize that we're surrounded by evil clones, right?"</p><p>"I'm trying to look on the bright side."</p><p>---------------------------------</p><p>Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles planned on going through their sophomore year of high school would be relatively normal. Different classes with familiar people, the drama between classmates, and the constant feud between them and the Jojo brothers. Nothing out of the ordinary.</p><p>Brick, Butch, and Boomer were going to try their best to make their father proud. Attempting to ace their classes, not getting thrown out of school events, and to one-up the Utonium sisters at every possible turn. The same old, same old.</p><p>Overall, it looked like school was going to be fairly normal.</p><p>Until Bubbles and Boomer are saught out to become superheroes and defend the city from a masked villain who plans on taking over Townsville. Throw that on top of blossoming feelings and strange visions, school is bound to become much more interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blossom Utonium &amp; Bubbles Utonium &amp; Buttercup Utonium, Boomer &amp; Bubbles Utonium, Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch &amp; Buttercup Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Robin Snyder &amp; Bubbles Utonium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every new idea, concept, or emotion that is felt, forms a deity that holds power that mortals cannot begin to comprehend. The deities that are formed were given the name ‘kwamis’. The kwamis roamed the earth and were sadly unable to be seen or sensed by mortals, until one day a man discovered a way for mankind to be able to interact with the kwamis. He created magical jewels known as the miraculous. Magical jewels that enabled the kwamis to inhabit the jewels and bestow immense powers onto its wielders.</p><p>The miraculous were as amazing as they were dangerous. In the wrong hands, mass destruction of lives and worlds could take place. But in the right hands, the world’s greatest heroes would emerge.</p><p>Among all the incredible miraculous, there were two that held the most power. The Ladybug miraculous, a pair of earrings that granted the power of creation, and the Black Cat miraculous, a ring that granted the power of destruction.</p><p>For centuries, the Guardians watched over the precious jewels and when evils would arise, a holder for the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous would be found, making sure the world would be safe. However, great evils always sought out the miraculous in an attempt to achieve absolute power from combining the two.</p><hr/><p>In a dark room, a short man gave a cruel chuckle at the story he just heard. Great evils? Why he was just a simple man with simple wants and how wrong was that?</p><p>“Master,” a meek voice called out, “Is that all you needed?”</p><p>The short man turned in his faux leather chair towards the small wooden end table in his room where a small and glowing purple figure floated.</p><p>“Yes Nooroo, that was all I needed for now. You may rest now.”</p><p>Within a second, the small being was called to rest in a small brooch that resembled a moth with white wings that resided on the gentleman’s dress shirt. The man laid back in his chair, hairy knuckles scraping against the back of his drink.</p><p>“You will need the rest Nooroo. After all, one cannot take over the world tired.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fated Beginnings (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bubbles thought her morning was going to be normal. It was not.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night air in Townsville was chilly and Bubbles wished her hero suit came with a jacket. She and her partner finished their patrol and found a rooftop to sit and talk on.</p>
<p>Despite the brisk air, there was a special warmth that permeated the atmosphere when she sat next to Gatto Nero on the rooftop ledge. The lights of the city glowed beneath them and Bubbles smiled seeing that her city was safe, at least for a little while. It was moments like these that Bubbles treasured the most. When she could just enjoy being herself without anybody knowing who she really was. The blonde was Blue Beetle right now, a superhero who helps people and protects the city from strange monsters and supervillains with her fearless partner, Gatto Nero. </p>
<p>Speaking of her partner, the superheroine turned to the cat clad hero next to her. He was staring up at the sky with his usual cheeky grin and bright blue eyes. His dark blonde hair getting tussled by the wind.</p>
<p>“You know Bluebell, taking a picture would last a longer than just staring at me,” Gatto chuckled, sending a wink in her direction.</p>
<p>Bubbles, who hadn’t realized she was staring at him for so long, felt her cheeks get warm.</p>
<p>“I was <em> not </em>staring!” she retorted, “I was just-”</p>
<p>“Admiring the perfection that is me,” her partner finished cheekily.</p>
<p>Bubbles elbowed him in the shoulder. “Pft, you’re so full of it.”</p>
<p>“I’m not the one was staring.”</p>
<p>One retort led to the next and soon the both of them were cackling and teasing each other to no end. Bubbles couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed so hard and a grin overtook her face. She glanced at her partner, no <em> friend</em>, who was now lying down on the rood, arms sprawled and legs sprawled out. He was always one for being overdramatic, but she didn’t mind in the slightest.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Gatto sat up and looked at Bubbles, blue eyes shining.</p>
<p>“Bluebell, I never thought I would be able to make a friend like you. I mean, despite all the monster fighting and stuff, this is probably the most normal I’ve felt in a while.”</p>
<p>His eyes were so genuine that Bubbles felt her breath hitch. Her partner was looking at her with a soft smile and the superheroine found herself turning red again.</p>
<p>“It’s Blue <em> Beetle</em>, gattino,” Bubbles gently reminded, “And I feel the same way. I like being out here with you and just enjoying a job well done at the end of the day. Especially if I get to spend it with my favorite hero partner.”</p>
<p>Light blue eyes met cobalt.</p>
<p>Bubbles felt a jolt go through her body.</p>
<p>The overwhelming feeling of warmth flooded the heroine’s senses.</p>
<p>“You really are amazing, Blue Beetle.”</p>
<p>He began to lean in towards her.</p><hr/>
<p>Bubbles loved mornings. They allowed her to make something delicious to start her family’s day, if she woke up early enough she was granted the chance to see the sunrise, and it was the part of the day that allowed Bubbles to breathe. But today was a little different.</p>
<p>Ever since she woke up that morning, Bubbles had been feeling strange. She had another dream where she couldn’t remember anything besides a pair of deep blue eyes that seemed to stare right into her heart. It was the same dream for the past week and every time Bubbles attempted to recall anything other than the eyes, her mind drew a blank.</p>
<p>Of course, Bubbles Utonium would never let something as silly as a dream bring her mood down on today of all days. It was the first day of sophomore year and the blonde planned on making the most of it. So ignoring the strange feeling in her gut, the bubbly girl decided to start making some pancakes so the Utonium family could have a proper breakfast to kickstart their day.</p>
<p>After Bubbles had already made a rather large stack of pancakes when her sister strolling into the kitchen with a green t-shirt and ripped black jeans.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Buttercup!” the blonde grinned. “Did you sleep well?”</p>
<p>Her sister only gave a curt nod in reply before piling some pancakes onto an empty plate. Bubbles only grinned and grabbed some syrup from the cupboard, knowing the green-clad girl enjoyed the sugary substance.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you slept well. We have a long day of classes ahead of us so we’re gonna need the energy.”</p>
<p>Buttercup grabbed the syrup from the pig-tailed blonde and drenched her food. “I won’t need to worry about having the energy, you’re cooking is definitely going to give me all the energy I need.”</p>
<p>Bubbles giggled at the compliment and began making another plate of pancakes, knowing Blossom would be down any minute. Just as soon as she brushed out that long hair of hers.</p>
<p>Sure enough, her ginger-haired sister waltzed into the kitchen. Her hair in its usual high ponytail, complete with her signature red bow. She was certainly dressed to impress that day as she adorned a lovely red dress with a cream cardigan, making her sister look very professional.</p>
<p>“Good morning Bubbles, good morning Buttercup,” the oldest Utonium sister greeted.</p>
<p>“Morning,” Buttercup muttered through a mouth full of food.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Bloss.” Bubbles slid the pre-made plate towards the ginger. “Made ‘em just the way you like.”</p>
<p>Blossom’s pink eyes surveyed the food in front of her and before anyone could blink, she swept up the plate and eagerly chowed down.</p>
<p>Buttercup and Bubbles exchanged a knowing look. If there was one thing that could make their sister lose her composure, it was food.</p>
<p>“Wow, Bubbles,” Blossom said between bites of food, “These pancakes are delicious! You’re amazing!”</p>
<p>Bubbles blushed. “Thank you, but all I did was follow Grandma’s old recipe. It’s no big deal.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be so modest Bubs, these are awesome!” Buttercup complimented.</p>
<p>The blonde felt her cheeks grow warmer. Her sisters were honestly too nice sometimes, they were just pancakes after all.</p>
<p>“So, I’m guessing Dad is sleeping in?” Bubbles questioned, desperately trying to change the subject.</p>
<p>Blossom nodded, finally finished with her breakfast. “Yep. He’s been helping out a lot with the city to make sure the annual gala will be ready this year as well as his regular job, so I figured he would take a day off sooner or later.”</p>
<p>Bubbles sighed. Her father was a workaholic and she was relieved that he was actually taking care of himself instead of working until he simply passed out. Now the only person that had to learn that lesson was her dear older sister Blossom. Bubbles and Buttercup still end up finding her asleep on her desk, pencil still in hand, and a pile of next week’s homework stacked next to her. It was no wonder Blossom tended to scarf down breakfast, the poor girl needed some energy to make it through her day.</p>
<p>Soon enough, the three Utonium sisters were on their way to school. Townsville had always been a bustling city and the mid-morning rush made it more so. The thrum of car engines and the idle chatter of people walking by never failed to lighten Bubbles’ mood. The city was just so full of life that she couldn’t help but love it.</p>
<p>As always, the throngs of people in town would make a pathway for the Utoniums. Their father’s company was well known and being the “Sweethearts of Townsville” tended to cause some attention. But, with a lot of practice in dealing with large crowds, the girls avoided the worst of it with ease.</p>
<p>The three ended up walking on the street across by Townsville Central Park, where multiple groups of kids were getting their morning playtime in before school. Bubbles fondly smiled at a little girl who was chasing a butterfly near the park entrance. The child continued to chase the flying insect and ended up coming in front of the park gate and awfully close to the street.</p>
<p>Bubbles glanced at her sisters, who didn’t seem to notice the predicament happening across the way. Was she the only one who could see that there was a child in potential danger?!</p>
<p>Said little girl was still chasing the butterfly, unaware of the peril she was in. Bubbles quickly looked down the street to see a car coming and that butterfly looked a little too keen on flying towards it.</p>
<p>The butterfly flew.</p>
<p>The girl followed.</p>
<p>Bubbles ran.</p>
<p>Without thinking, the blonde sprinted out towards the street. There was the sound of a car honking, Buttercup screaming, a little girl’s startled cries, then silence.</p>
<p>Bubbles shakily looked to the child in her arms. She couldn’t have been more than five years old. Where on earth were her parents?! She shouldn’t be by herself like that for so long! The muffled cries of the little girl brought Bubbles out of her angry thoughts.</p>
<p>Tears streaked down the girl’s cheeks and Bubbles felt her heartbreak. This poor girl. She probably didn’t even realize what almost happened. The cries continued and Bubbles did her best to calm the frantic child down.</p>
<p>“Bubbles!” a harsh voice rang out. “What the <em> hell </em> were you thinking?!”</p>
<p>Buttercup suddenly came to stand beside the smaller blonde, Blossom following right behind.</p>
<p>Bubbles pointedly looked down at the girl in her arms. “I was making sure this little girl was ok-”</p>
<p>“Where is my daughter?! Has anyone seen my little Clara?!”</p>
<p>A woman with dark brown hair came out of the park in a frenzy. She was frantically looking around for someone and when her eyes settled on Bubbles, she visibly relaxed.</p>
<p>“Oh God, thank you!” the woman called out, running towards the blonde.</p>
<p>The little girl, who Bubbles now knew was Clara, jumped out of her arms and ran towards the woman.</p>
<p>“Mommy!”</p>
<p>` “Clara!” the mother hugged her daughter tight. “Are you alright? Were you hurt?”</p>
<p>Clara shook her head. “I’m okay! The blonde lady saved me from getting run over!”</p>
<p>Clara’s mother turned her attention towards Bubbles, who was currently getting an earful from Blossom on how dangerous her stunt was but also getting praised for making sure the girl was safe. However, the blue-clad teen was only relieved that the child wasn’t supposed to be by herself and the little escapade was an accident.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” the mother spoke, interrupting Blossom’s rant. “Thank you for saving my daughter.”</p>
<p>Bubbles sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. “There’s no need to thank me, miss. I just wanted to make sure your daughter was safe.”</p>
<p>The woman smiled, fresh tears springing into her eyes. “I can’t even imagine what could have happened if you weren’t there and I… just thank you, young lady. Come along Clara, we’re going to have a long talk about running off.”</p>
<p>Then the mother and daughter duo were on their way, leaving Bubbles with her sisters.</p>
<p>“I think that was enough heroics for the day, Bubbles. You could’ve gotten seriously hurt. While I’m glad you saved that little girl, you have to make sure you don’t put yourself at risk all the time,” Blossom scolded, wrapping her sister in a hug.</p>
<p>Bubbles numbly nodded. She was still shaken from what had just transpired and didn’t trust her voice at the moment.</p>
<p>Buttercup joined in the small hug then jutted her head down the street.</p>
<p>“Now that we know everyone is safe, we should probably head to school.”</p>
<p>Blossom agreed and Bubbles found herself walking behind her sisters. Maybe now she could finally breathe.</p><hr/>
<p>“Master, are you sure Blossom wouldn’t be a more suitable holer? She seems to be the more reliable choice.”</p>
<p>Sara Bellum shushed her companion. “You know as well as I do that the earrings ultimately pick the holder and that there’s nothing we can do about it, Wayzz. After that scene, I believe that Bubbles would be a lovely choice. Besides, you felt the butterfly miraculous in use and you know this is the only way to effectively stop it. ”</p>
<p>“I know, Master. I trust your judgment.”</p>
<p>And so the tall red-head watched her charge follow her sisters down the street, unaware of the destiny that had just chosen her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Boomer's chapter will be next! For clarification, the butterfly in this chapter is completely unrelated to the butterfly miraculous. That was purely coincidental.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fated Beginnings (Part Two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boomer thought his morning was going to be boring. It's a bit more interesting than he expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry this is late! I've been super busy with work and other obligations. But here it is! I hope you guys enjoy it and I appreciate all the comments! You guys are awesome!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boomer thought Townsville was the best during the day. It was a buzzing city that seemed to never rest and the blonde appreciated it; a bustling city meant more action and chances to experience things. His city during the day was the best place to be.</p><p>He didn’t realize how wrong he was.</p><p>Boomer took a look to his right, where his much shorter partner sat, gazing up at the night sky. Her blonde hair was still tucked tightly into a bun despite all of the akuma attacks they had faced that day, though the cat clad hero mused it was due to the strange miraculous magic that each of them now possessed. </p><p>“Enjoying the night, Bluebell?” Boomer chuckled.</p><p>“Yep! Just enjoying what little time we have left before I have to head back home,” Blue Beetle grinned at him, “But that’s easy to do when you’re in good company.”</p><p>Her light blue eyes were twinkling and Boomer found himself gently returning her smile.</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>The two then fell into a companionable silence, just enjoying the night. It was rare that they got a chance to relax like this. Monster fights and akuma attacks were becoming a constant and that meant that Blue Beetle and Gatto Nero had to keep protecting the city, even if that meant they wouldn’t get any rest. So anytime where the two heroes got a moment to themselves was a blessing.</p><p>The silence was broken by a soft beeping noise coming from his blue dressed friend’s yoyo. Boomer turned to see his Bluebell looking at her magical device with a pout.</p><p>“I guess that’s my cue to leave,” she turned to Boomer, “Sorry I have to cut this short Gatto, but I don’t think the excuse of ‘I was stargazing with my superhero partner and lost track of time’ is going to go over very well with my family.”</p><p>Boomer nodded, getting up from where he sat. His brothers were probably getting worried. Especially Brick. His older brother could be such a worrywart.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I understand. I should get going too.”</p><p>The cat-like teen watched his companion getting ready to leave, about to start swinging her amazingly strong yoyo, but then she suddenly stopped. Her light blue eyes peered into Boomer’s cobalt and before he could blink, he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around him.</p><p>“Thank you, for everything.” Blue Beetle mumbled into her partner’s chest. “It means a lot.”</p><p>Before Boomer could reply, his blue-eyed friend had already pulled away from the embrace and swung off the rooftop.</p><p>A goofy smile made its way onto his face. “You’re welcome.”</p><p>It was then that Boomer realized when Townsville is at its best. It was when it was dark outside, where everything was calm, and the only thing that anybody could need was the presence of a close friend.</p><p>“Good night, Bluebell.”</p><hr/><p>Boomer hated Mondays. The wretched day was a sign that the weekend had come to an end and that he wouldn’t have as much free time as he would have liked. It also didn’t help matters that he woke up to another morning of not remembering anything from his recurring dream other than that pair of light blue eyes.</p><p>But despite how awful Mondays usually were, he was determined to have a good one, especially when this particular Monday marked their first day of sophomore year for him and his brothers. That meant a whole new year filled with petty squabbles between the Jojos and the Utoniums. As fun as it was to see Blossom and Brick banter, Boomer just wanted to have a normal year. And to have a normal year meant avoiding as many Utonium confrontations as physically possible.</p><p>So, steeling himself for the day ahead of him, the blonde decided to try and get a good start to his morning by making some breakfast. All he had to do was get to the kitchen. Carefully making his way through the halls of his home, Boomer attempted to keep silent as to avoid waking up either of his brothers. It wouldn’t be awful if he woke up Butch; the middle triplet tended to be a fairly early riser so he could get his morning workout in. But Butch wasn’t who Boomer needed to worry about. He needed to worry about the sleeping bear that was the eldest Jojo brother. The school did not need a tired and grouchy Brick on the first day back.</p><p>Continuing on his trek through the house, Boomer managed to make it to the kitchen relatively quietly. Wasting no time that morning, he grabbed the egg carton from the fridge and went to work.</p><p>Though he wasn’t as good of a chef as Brick, Boomer did have a small knack for cooking. He couldn’t make incredible recipes like his brother, but he did know how to make a decent meal.</p><p>Boomer whistled to himself as he began making a couple of omelets, one of the more simple dishes he was taught to make. The smell of the eggs cooking made him smile and soon enough teen was in his own little world.</p><p>Glimpses of bright blue eyes and light blonde hair filled his thoughts and Boomer’s mind drifted back towards the dreams he had been having the past week. Even if he could never fully remember his dreams, the feeling the dreams held always remained. There was always a gentle tenderness and warmth that permeated through and Boomer enjoyed it. He <em>especially </em>enjoyed the feeling of being <em>appreciated</em>; a feeling he and his brothers rarely got from their father.</p><p>But dreams were not reality, and sadly, Boomer’s reality was not filled with those fuzzy feelings and light blue eyes. </p><p>Boomer’s eyes began to water and when he finally refocused on his breakfast, he realized that he was not crying from remembering the dream.</p><p>He was crying because there was smoke and he started a fire.</p><p>“Crap!”</p><p>The blonde quickly went to grab some water from the sink and turned back to the utter<em> mess </em> he had made, only to find the fire put out and a furious redhead.</p><p>Boomer at least had the decency to look embarrassed. “Morning Brick. So, I’m guessing you don’t want breakfast?”</p><p>Brick Jojo, the eldest of his siblings, only glared at the Boomer with ruby red eyes.</p><p>“I thought I taught you to at least be <em> decent </em> at cooking Boomer,” the red-haired teen grumbled. “Especially for making something as simple as <em> eggs </em>.”</p><p>Boomer wondered how badly he had to have messed up breakfast for Brick to have woken up early. His older brother was now salvaging what was left of breakfast and making some more eggs.</p><p>“You did teach me how to cook decently. I just got a little distracted this morning.”</p><p>Brick didn’t even glance up from his cooking. “Must have been a pretty big distraction if you ended up messing up this badly.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s not <em> that </em> bad,” Boomer pouted.</p><p>“Could’ve fooled me.”</p><p>Boomer rolled his eyes and tried to make himself useful by making some toast for breakfast.</p><p>An awkward, but steady silence filled the small kitchen. The only sounds were the sizzle of eggs and the occasional ring of the toaster.</p><p>Boomer glanced at his usually temperamental brother, who was diligently cooking and not even sparing a second glance towards the blonde. It was so strange to see the redhead so eerily collected in the morning without even having some coffee, (at least to Boomer’s knowledge).</p><p>“So,” Boomer broke the silence, “Why are you up so early? You usually like to sleep in until the last minute.”</p><p>The scraping of Brick’s spatula against the iron skillet stopped and Boomer half-expected to get nothing in reply after a couple of seconds.</p><p>“I want to beat Blossom to the school so I can show her I’m better.”</p><p>Boomer stayed quiet for a second before an undignified snort came out of his nose.</p><p>“Seriously?” he laughed. “I’ve never seen you so much as move a muscle before it’s 7:30 and yet you can not only get up early but also not be a total grump. And all for who? Blossom Utonium. A girl you’ve sworn to hate since we were in kindergarten.”</p><p>Brick sneered at his brother. “Shut up Boomer.”</p><p>“Alright, I will,” Boomer placated, “But you must really like her, huh?”</p><p>Boomer narrowly avoided the spatula that Brick threw.</p><p>As two of the Jojo brothers continued to get ready for the rest of the day, the green-clad middle triplet finally waltzed into the kitchen, sweat pants and all.</p><p>“Morning Boom, morning Brick,” Butch greeted as he went to grab a piece of toast.</p><p>“Morning,” Boomer responded as he began grabbing his backpack.</p><p>Brick, who was beginning to pick up the remaining dishes, looked at the middle sibling with a suspicious glare.</p><p>“Why are you out here so late? Don’t you have your morning routine or whatever?”</p><p>Butch sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“I kind of got into a fight with my usual gym buddy last night so I ended up not going this morning.”</p><p>“Makes sense,” Boomer chirped.</p><p>Brick rolled his eyes and gestured to the door.</p><p>“Let’s get going. We have about fifteen minutes to get to the school before the Utoniums show up and I for one, do not want to be caught in the stampede of fans.”</p><p>With that, the three siblings went on their way. Boomer watched the city around him become alive; people heading to work, kids on their merry way to school, and other people simply enjoying the beautiful morning. Townsville was always at its best during the day.</p><p>Boomer began to whistle a small tune as he and his brothers walked past the market block of Townsville. Shopkeepers were trying to greet the teenagers that walked down this way, trying to entice them to grab a bite to eat or to get some extra school supplies. Boomer grinned as he smelled some freshly baked goods being set out.</p><p>Overall, it seemed like that Monday wasn’t horrible, much to Boomer’s surprise. It was actually turning out pretty decent. Right before he, Brick, and Butch could step out of the market area, a shout was heard from the bakery.</p><p>“Help! Thief! Somebody stop him!”</p><p>Boomer looked to see a figure running away from the bakery, sneaking a glance back every couple of minutes.</p><p>Boomer’s feet moved before he could even think.</p><p>Being the tallest of the Jojos, was able to catch up to the thief fairly easily. Boomer was able to get a hand on the culprit’s shoulder and pulled him back, effectively stopping the little chase.</p><p>The thief turned out to be some middle schooler who looked more annoyed than angry at getting caught.</p><p>“Hey dude, what gives?!” the kid complained.</p><p>“Stopping you from stealing,” Boomer said dryly, prying the sack from his fingers.</p><p>Inside the sack were a couple of loaves of bread and some cookies.</p><p>“Why are you stealing from a bakery anyway? Shouldn’t you be headed to school?”</p><p>The kid glared at Boomer and attempted to get the sack out of Boomer’s hands to no avail.</p><p>“Shouldn’t <em> you </em> be heading to school?” the kid retorted.</p><p>Boomer bristled. “I would be but I decided that stopping someone from stealing someone’s hard work is worth more than being late. What’s your name anyway?”</p><p>The bakery thief stared at Boomer’s face for a moment before speaking.</p><p>“Ryley.”</p><p>“Well Ryley, it’s, um, interesting to meet you. So, are you gonna help me bring this back to the lady or-”</p><p>The kid ran off before Boomer could say anymore, and he watched the small red-headed kid disappear into one of the many alleyways of Townsville.</p><p>Boomer examined the bag in his hand and then looked back to where Ryley went.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Wonder why a middle schooler tried to steal from a bakery of all things. I hope he’s gonna be okay. Thief or not, he’s still just a kid.’ </em>
</p><hr/><p>Boomer headed back to the bakery and handed the shopkeeper the bag of stolen goodies. The baker thanked him and Boomer found himself with a blueberry muffin to munch on.</p><p>Though the sweet little moment ended when his brothers walked up to him.</p><p>“Hell Boomer, I didn’t know you could run that fast!” Butch exclaimed, a pleasantly surprised smile on his face.</p><p>Brick was not as enthusiastic at Boomer’s little display and the blonde felt himself get hit in the back of his head.</p><p>“OW!”</p><p>“Idiot! You could’ve gotten hurt! That guy could’ve had a knife and you would’ve been dead!” Brick sneered, clearly unpleased with the youngest triplet.</p><p>“It wasn’t some thug! It was just a kid.”</p><p>Brick hit him again. “That’s still no excuse to go running off! Now let’s go, we’re gonna be late for school.”</p><p>The Jojo brothers then finally left the market, but Boomer’s heart was still there.</p><p>His thoughts went towards Ryley, who despite stealing, didn’t seem to be that bad. He was probably just hungry and didn’t have the money or some other reason. That made Boomer crack a sad smile. It kind of reminded him of how he and his brothers were when they were little.</p><p>“I hope you’re doing okay, Ryley,” Boomer mumbled before tailing after his brothers.</p><p>Well, at least his Monday morning was boring.</p><hr/><p>Sarah Bellum looked at the glowing ring in her hand. There was a steady pulse of power as if it was just waiting to be released. She grinned at her kwami.</p><p>“I think we found our other holder, Wayzz.”</p><p>Her turtle-esque friend shook his head and glanced curiously at the pulsing piece of jewelry.</p><p>“I don’t know, Master. I really think the red-haired brother would do better. He seems to be much more acquainted with leadership,” Wayzz said.</p><p>“As I said before, I don’t pick the holder, the miraculous does. Besides, I think Plagg  likes this one.”</p><p>The ring in Sarah’s hand pulsed again, but this time there was a bit of heat behind it. She chuckled.</p><p>“I think that’s him saying yes.”</p><p>Wayzz looked back to Boomer.</p><p>“Well,” he stated, “I guess that’s that then. Let’s just hope that boy is prepared for what’s to come.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>